Printhead dies comprise a number of columns of nozzles that each ejects, in one example, a different color of fluid. Each of these columns are fed fluid with an individualized fluid feed slot. Because of the cost of the silicon used to manufacture the printhead dies, the distance between the fluid feed slots or the pitch and consequently the individual columns may be reduced. As the pitch decreases, however, the ability to provide fluid through the fluid feed slots is reduced.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.